Its only the Begining
by darkmoonlite
Summary: This is one of my made up stories, that i randomly made during my free time, i wanted to see if this was any good before i try some real fan fiction...
1. Just Full of Surprises

Tic…tock…tic…tock…As the second hand moved by so very slowly I thought I was going to die like you see in movies then right before the second hand would signal our leave it froze there. Motionless like a spec of plankton drifting in the ocean unable to move but by the current of its surroundings.

The bell rang letting us leave this horrible prison they call "school", now it's off to Cassidy's locker then to my car where we will go to the mall to our wonderful jobs. Cassidy is my best friend you see, we do almost everything together, and just lately she got a boyfriend named Brian. Now, Brian, I would have to say is the best thing for her as of her to him. They go so well with each other like a missing puzzle piece to the great puzzle of life. He is a very sweet caring guy and he loves her to death, as does she.

Well we are almost to the mall, where we are closer to Hot Topic, our place of interest and our job. Brian works at the same mall just he works at Game Stop, the place for all gamers to test their skills. We all work the same hours so that we can all hang out in the mall after work all of us love Hot Topic so we are there a whole lot. Brian and I go to Game Stop after our outfit-shopping sprees so we can look at all the latest games, KH all the way.

Lately at the mall we have had some…how would you say it…misfortunes. Robbers all through out the night when no one is there. We all of coarse don't mind it because it never happened to our stores, not very major place I would have to say got hit just the minor ones like the sports store down the hall and the donut shop on the top floor. Just very weird places, but by law it's still not right so they are trying to work very hard on this.

I have also been seeing this one guy almost everywhere we go I see him almost all the time in Hot Topic around 4-5 then when Brian and I go to Game stop around 7, the smoothie stand in the middle of the mall around 8. By now we have all our homework done so we are just browsing the huge place of which we work at. I haven't got much details on the guy haven't really seen his face because I am always looking somewhere else. I say he is around my age, a bit taller then I am, shoulders narrower then Brian's and mine. Well anyways we are at the smoothie stand today and I don't see no sign of him once we are up there we order our stuff I always get a strawberry-banana fusion, Brian got a Berry Merry, and Cassidy got a plain vanilla.

We are going to go to the middle part of the mall where there is this lovely fountain there are little benches for were we are aloud to sit. While we were just sitting there Brian points out that there is a man walking toward us. He's very handsome, sandy blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, broad shoulders, and seems like a nice guy.

Well, after I snap out of my analyzing thoughts he was already standing in front of me. I just stared, I was very nervous and shy, I wasn't really good at talking to people I didn't know. This felt like it was taking forever to me only was a few second when he spoke.

"Hey" was all he said and extended his arm and hand for me to shake, I thought this was very odd.

"Hi" was all I was able to say, still in my nervous/shy shock.

"My name is Ryan, I have seen you many times through out this mall and I thought I should talk to you," Ryan Began," I know it sounds stalker-ish but hey I thought it would be fun to hang out, we seem to like a lot of the same things like that smoothie you are drinking I would have to say is a strawberry-banana combination."

We all just sat there in disbelief, how could he have known that it…the colors can't even be seen let alone be told the difference.

"Um yea, it is, but how did you…" I started but trailed off in thought.

"Oh, well I heard you order it I was like three people behind you," he said while pointing at his smoothie, "so, um….would you like to hang out this weekend?"

This guy is from my school; I thought he looked a tad bit familiar. My social studies class to be more exact. So I thought to myself "oh what the hay."

"Yea sounds like a plan just us or do you mind if they come along? Cuz I think we all have to work?" I asked while pointing and looking at my two friends who are now just sitting there watching.

"I don't have to work," Brian said.

"Me either." Cassidy said.

"Darn you two, then I guess I am the only one working this weekend…oh well" I said with some what of a smile," so yea I guess I will be hanging out with you this Saturday."

"Cool, sounds like a plan, oh before I forget here's my number, call or txt me anytime" Ryan said with one of the most joyous of tones, and a brightly shiny smile, that put the glow of an angel to shame.

"See you then," I said while he started to walk off into the dark shadows tat the clouds above are starting to make. I turned around to find both Cassidy and Brian staring at me.

"What?" I asked in a bothersome tone.

"Oh nothing, nothing," they both cooed at once. After that I went home by myself Brian taking Cassidy home, once there I got out of the car locked it then went and unlocked my front door. From there I went straight to my room closed the door and laid on my bed. I dug out my phone, and just stared at it deciding whither or not to txt Ryan.


	2. A Fresh Start

So the next day I woke up, I didn't txt Ryan all night and I didn't know what to do Saturday is tomorrow, and I still don' have an outfit to wear. I am sure he won't mind my work outfit. I dug out my phone from its hiding place beneath my pillow; I dialed Ryan's number into my contacts list. Once I was done I sent him a texted message saying "hey". After a few minutes I got a "who is this", so like normal I sent my name, then a few more minutes later he sent "sup", thus starting our conversation until the prison schedule started. Then it was messages though he breaks between periods.

Lunch came by and to my surprise he was in there as well, he saw me go to the lunch line and came up right be hind me almost scaring me to death…. We don't say much besides the usual "hey." When we got to where we usually sit, it was only a few feet away, but he decided to sit with me instead, because I told him I wasn't really comfortable around most people mostly guys.

So we sat down and started eating Cassidy just giggled, and the others just stared, Cassidy and I had our usual talk. With Ryan now, that's a hole new story we started talking but I felt like I wasn't really talk to him like I do Cassidy, I wanted to know what difference there was this time. But as time seemed to stop the bell rang signaling us to go to our next torture chamber.

The prison day finally ended, it was about time, ugh, I couldn't wait to hang with him at the mall this Saturday, which was luckily in my case just tomorrow. I was still scared as I wasn't used to him just yet, but I knew that was about to change, just be the way we were talking today at lunch, this is going to be interesting. So I still had to work today and so did Cassidy and Brian, to my car and off we went I couldn't wait till the end of my shift I finally have some money to spare for my favorite game of all time and it came out for the PSP, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Brian already has the game, and now I am finally able to go and get it, this is so great.

So I am now off work and about ready to go get that darn game that I haven't been able to get until now, when I bumped into Ryan, well bumped would be an understatement collided would be more like it, I guess it was my fault because I was kinda running to get there. So he fell over and I fell on top of him when I got out of my mini shock attack I realized that our faces were only a few inches apart. After that I stumbled to my feet as fast as I could, and when I looked down to give him a hand he had a little sad expression on his face. But after he took my hand he got up and had a happy smile on that cute face of his.

"Oh, hey, sorry about that" I tried to say so fast almost forgetting why it all happened and what I was doing before it all happened.

"Hey," he stated with a little giggle, " how are you, you didn't get hurt now did you?

"Oh, no, not a scratch, but hey if you can could you follow me and talk I was on my way to go to game stop," I said in a bit of a hurried tone.

"Uh, yea, lol why you going there?"

"To get a game, it's been out for awhile but I keep forgetting to get it and now is my chance while I have the money."

"Ha-ha, you mean this one" Ryan said while taking out the object in his bag, that I just now noticed.

"HEY. Uh, how…Kingdom hearts…Birth by Sleep…but…when?"

"Ha-ha I just got it today, I guess we have a bit more in common then I thought."

"Uh, yea I guess so, but I still have to get my copy, so lets hurry," I said with a laugh, and we both started to run to Game Stop. I texted Cassidy telling her I would be there for the time being and to just go there when she was done, she said ok.

I finally got there, and I won and was first, ha-ha, but that's besides the point right now is KH time. So I asked Brian where it was cuz I really, really wanted to get it, and fast. He pointed to it and all the cute little things around it. There where even Star shaped friendship things. So I bought the game, the guide, and four of the star things. I got the green one, I gave the orange one to Brian, and later I will give the blue one to Cassidy, and I gave the other green one to Ryan.

"You know you didn't have to do that, I could have gotten one myself," he said with a smile clear across his face.

"I know, but I wanted to get you one anyways, so take it or leave it," I teased.

"Hhhhhmmmmmm, I think I will keep it," he said then leaned forward and gave me a little peck on my check.

"Uuuhhhhhh" was all I was able to say. But he ran away, but I was still in shock until Brian called out to me, then I ran after him. I finally caught up with him and grab him by the arm and pulled him back really tightly close to my body and I looked sternly into his eyes and simply said, "Why?"

He just kept looking at me for a few minutes, and then I think he snapped out of his shock.

Then I asked again, "why?"

"I don't know" was all he said. I brought my face to where we were only a few centimeters away from each other.

"Please tell me why," I begged.

"Because, I… I…I like you ok." He said sadly, turning his head to the right so I couldn't see the hurt look on his face. I turned his face to make him look back at me; I kept eye contact, studying his facial expressions, to see if what he said was true. To my surprise he was telling me was true….

"There is no need to be sad, ok,"

"Why is that? You feel sorry for me?"

"Oh, well that's rude, why would I feel pity for someone like you." I started before being interrupted.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Let me finish, I would never hurt someone, even someone as amazing as you, and to tell you the truth, I might like you as well" I said with a bit of a teasing tone, while turning my head to the right so he couldn't see my smile. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw him look at me in disbelief. I looked back at him; we're around the same height so this is kinda funny in my thoughts, ha-ha. But anyways we just stared at each other I had a bit of a playful attitude, and he seemed serious still, so I put my forehead to his, and he flinched but then realized and went back to staring but this time had a lighter tone of an expression. I saw Cassidy and Brian leaving out of the corner of my eye and they seemed t be giggling, so I decided to drag Ryan with me to them so I can say good bye.

"You two have fun, and stay out of trouble," Cassidy scolded, " don't make me punish you."

"HAHA, that's funny, but you know me I am always good," I said with a puppy dogface. She was such a kidder at times and this was one of them, I couldn't help BUT laugh. So Brian and Cassidy were gone and Ryan and I were left alone, well besides all the people still shopping.

"So, um, what do you want to do now? It's Friday night no school tomorrow, I don't got work until like noon" I started," and I am game for almost anything."

"Hhhhmmmm, want to get a smoothie before we do anything and hang out at that awesome fountain?"

"Oh, well…I don't know…" I teased, " lol, I am kidding, yea sure I would love to go."

"Ha-ha, race you there?"

"Your on, loser buys the shakes?" I dared to make this interesting.

"Hellz ya, on your mark, get set, GO," he said, and before I knew it he was off.

"Hey, no fair, cheater," I said but I couldn't help but laugh, he won so I ended buying the smoothies, I also didn't mind. I got my usual, and he got the plain strawberry. So now we are heading to the beautiful fountain in the center of the mall. And then, once we got there, my favorite song came on, Take It Off by: Ke$ha. I started humming the tune, along with the tone. After like 20 seconds I looked over at Ryan to find him, just sitting there staring at me, with what appears to be adoring eyes, that I swear I saw a twinkle in this gorgeous eyes.

"Lol, what?" I asked sitting a bit more closer to him then before.

"Oh nothing, nothing, lol," he said looking down then back at me.

"Do you know that you have the most gorgeous brown eyes ever? I mean they are just the loveliest shade of brown, and I swear they sparkle" I said most of this looking at his shoes, which I have to say a black converse.

"No, lol, you think so?"

"No, I know so, I have never seen that shade or pair before" I said, looking at him, I almost couldn't stop myself from touching his face. He just blushed and looked down for a second or two, oh god I so badly want to just touch his face, it looks so soft.

"So, um, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't care, you could pick something, anything you like, I'll follow."

"Oh, really?" he teased, "how about…." Then he touched my left cheek, I was shocked for a second and moved back, after like 5 seconds I moved back and took his hand off my face and just held it in my hands. I seriously liked this, it was nice, then I surprised him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then we just sat there, in silence, we went and walked around the mall and talked about all this week, after about an hour we decided it was time to leave, we said our good-byes and promised to txt the other once one of us were home. Today might have been the best day of my life.


	3. The Day is Finally Here

Last night was so amazing, I loved hanging out with Ryan, he was loving, kind, funny, just so perfect, how did I end up with a guy like this, well I guess we ain't officially going out but today after work I am going to quickly go get him a present, and ask him out. OH, today might be the second best day of my life. So I get up thanks to this thought, I go to the bathroom so I can take my shower, then I go back to my room and put on my work clothes. And now here I am waiting in my car for it to get nice and cool, I pop in one of my favorite CD's and just sit there and listen to it, singing with it as I start to leave the trailer park. It's like a good thirty to forty minute drive to work, I am just leaving way extra early to go see if I can't find anything to do today with Ryan and also to see if I can't find him some gifts. So I just started randomly texting him a bunch of questions to see what I could find, and of coarse at the and of twenty questions, he asked me why I wanted to know, I just told him jw. So know I know a little bit more about my mysterious man, and are now out to go get that gift.

I got Ryan's gifts it is in the back, I only have 10 minutes of work left, so to help pass the time I go to search for a costumer to help pass the time. My luck was good cuz I found a few teens looking for something, after hearing the description of the item, I lead them to the corner of the store, where they could find the clearance rack, which so happened to have the very items each girl was looking for. Before checking them up, I asked them if they had their membership cards, they all say they didn't have one. So I pulled out three membership card pamphlets, and asked if they wished to have one, free of charge of coarse. They were all too happy to have one, and stuck one of the stickers on the back of their phones. I explained the cards, and their importance, with all the perks of owning one could bring them. Now after that I scanned their cards into the system and added their info, after so I rang them up.

Only 4 minutes left and I still don't know what to do, and when I thought all hope was lost, because time flew by so slowly, Ryan showed up at the counter, I didn't see him at all I had my back to him, then he scared me.

"Um, sir could you help me?"

"Oh, you, why, just scared me…."

"I sorry," he started, " I couldn't wait, so I decided to come over here and follow you around a bit since you only have two minutes left."

"Well, I guess you could, but now I have to go back, change and then clock out."

"I guess I will wait here then."

"I guess you will." It took me five minutes to change into my normal outfit, I grabbed my two bags, the one with Ryan's gifts and my clothes, I told him I needed to take my clothes out to my car, and told him to follow. It took a few minutes but we got there, I popped the trunk and threw my clothes in there.

"What's in the other bag?"

"Your gifts I bought you before work."

"Oh, well why'd you do that?"

"Because I wanted to get you something."

"Oh, I see, that's why you asked like twenty questions."

"Ha-ha, hell yea."

"Well can I open it them?"

"Not yet, not until we get our smoothies and go to the fountain."

"OH, ok"

"Lol you silly, goose."

"So how was your week?"

"Oh, just fine I guess, it could have been a little better and yours?"

"Oh the same, but it's been better since we started to talk and hang out a bit more, poke," I said as I reached over to poke him.

"What? OUCH, that kinda hurt,"

"Ha-ha, no it didn't,"

"Lol ya your right, oh looky it our turn yay,"

"Ha-ha your a dork, I hope you know that,"

"I know,"

"As long as you know, well um, I think I will have the Strawberry-Banana, small please,"

"And I will have the small Peach-Mango smoothie,"

"That'll be a total of $3.50," smoothie guy said.

"Ok, and here you go," I said while handing the man his money while he gave me the smoothies. After that Ryan and me continued our talk on our way to the lovely fountain. I can't wait for Ryan to open his gifts...hehe. What I got him was a few outfits shirts and pants with a two belts, and a pair of ear rings, I got him one of the new Call Of Duty games for the Ps3, and a little mine keyblade that can be turned into a key itself.

"OMG, I can't believe you got me all this, it must have cost you a lot,"

"Nope, lol the clothes are from Hot Topic, the game is Game Stop, and the keyblade is once again... from Hot Topic, ha-ha not a lot of money there,"

"Still makes me feel bad..."

"Well don't, I got this stuff for you because I wanted to get you something,"

"Fine, but I will be getting you something as well, and you won't know when, ha-ha I have my ways in finding things out," he said before sticking his tongue out at me.

"Oh, lol, do you?" I turned to look at him and he was already looking at me. He seemed to be getting closer for some strange reason, but then I saw what he was doing, so I inched closer to him. I put my hand on his cheek and used one of my fingers to slowly graze the side of his face. Then before I knew it our lips were together for a short but sweet kiss? It was all to fast I don't even know what happened, but I know I felt his lips against mine...is he nervous? What could be going on? Before I know it he is telling me he has to go and that he will see me later and txt me when he gets a chance which will be sometime after five o'clock...its only two.


End file.
